Time Is Ticking
by TeamEdwardUntilIdie
Summary: "Alright. You can do it. Go back, Hermione. Change this fate. I'll write you a letter for the Headmaster. You can do this Hermione. I know you. You have this down. But, I know it will be hard seeing James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter there. Just be happy. Fall in love. Be a teenage girl, but don't forget what your mission is." She says. "Thank you." Hermione/Remus. Time Travel fic. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Time is Ticking.**

**A/N**

**Hey, okay so this is a new story I have been trying to write forever now... I hope you guys all like it. Lilly is not in this chapter, just a heads up, but the marauders are! Yay! I will be switching POV's a lot. It is always Hermione and Remus though, so don't get your knickers in a twist! :) I really hope you guys are actually reading the story! I really thank everyone who reads these! You guys are awesome! Now... on with the show... **

Hermione's POV

_Why? Why did we have to win? I mean sure, I am happy. But all of those lives are lost. Never, ever, ever to come back to life. Ron, shot by Bellatrix before Molly killed her._

_Tonks, again by Bellatrix, Remus, by goddam Dolohov, Snape by Nagini, and Fred, by Hogwarts itself._

_And so many others. I think they're are two that hurt the most. Remus. And Harry. Oh god, Harry. My brother! Harry was my best friend. He was as damn well good as my brother. Remus... okay, I'll admit it. I had a major crush on him. There I said it. Why, oh, why did everyone have to die?_

I slowly walk to Mcgonagall's office. I knock on the door, and hear a muffled come in. I walk in and sit down in one of the chairs. "Minerva. Why did they have to die? They were the bloody best people in the whole damn world!" I say, not caring if she despises my cussing. If she does, she doesn't say anything.

"I am not sure why they all had to die. But, Harry is with his parents now. And his godfather, and his best friend, and his uncle. It's alright. He is happy. I know it hurts. Alright? But you can't honestly believe he could have been happy here? He would have blamed himself."

I nod at her words and know she's right. Harry would have died of guilt if he had lived. I feel a tear fall down my cheek, and then something pops into my head.

"Minerva. Wouldn't it be better if I went back in time? I could go back. I could change it all! I could make sure Voldemort doesn't kill Lilly and James! I could make sure he doesn't kill Harry, or Ron! Or Remus! I'll make sure it all doesn't happen! I'll have Harry live along with all his family!"

This could work! I could save Harry and Remus! I could make everyone still live... Harry and Neville don't have to be parentless. "There will be no chances of getting back. You know this don't you?" She replies after a moments silence. "Yes. I am well aware of the consequences. But think about it woman! I could change the world... I could save everyone who died." As I say those last words, Cedric Diggory pops into my head. _That poor boy,_ I think.

"Alright. You can go back in time. But, what on earth will you use?" She asks. "That's easy. I never returned the time turner in my third year. I could use that. The maximum number of turns is twenty-five. So, why don't I use that?" I ask.

"That could work, however, you do know that that would be impossible? You are seventeen years old. You would have to go back exactly twenty- five years in order to change the first war. How do you plan to do that?"

_Damn, I never thought of that... Wait! That potion... from fifth year! It can make you younger!_ "Minerva. There is a potion that we learned in fifth year. I could make it to disage me by four years! Then I could go back to The marauders third year! I could make them stop being friends with Pettingrew..." I say working it all out in my head. I bite my lip and look at my ex-professor for confirmation.

"Alright. You can do it. Go back, Hermione. Change this fate. I'll write you a letter for the Headmaster." She says finally, pulling out parchment and ink. She writes a long letter and hands it to me. "Give this to Dumbledore when you get there." She says and stands up. I stand up as well. She pulls me into a hug. She pulls back after a while and holds me at arms length. "You can do this Hermione. I know you. You have this down. But, I know it will be hard seeing James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter there. Just be happy. Fall in love. Be a teenage girl, but don't forget what you have to do." She says. I nod and pull her into one more hug.

"Thank you." She nods and I pull the timeturner out of a hidden pocket in my bag. I put it around my neck and swallow the lump in my throat. "I'll see you in a few minutes. I'll be fourteen. Goodbye Minerva." I say, and another tear falls down my cheek. I start turning the time turner. "This is for you Harry, I love you brother." I mumble and close my eyes. I take one more deep breath, and feel time pulling at me from all around me.

* * *

It's a weird sensation, being sent back in time. It's odd seeing everyone around you, walking. That's why I closed my eyes I guess. I stop turning, and open my eyes. I look around. There. Hogwarts. Clean, alive, well, standing. I feel another tear fall down my cheek. I tuck the time turner into my shirt, and break into a run towards the castle. I head up to the gargoyle and realize I don't know the password. "Shit." I say. "Sorry. That's not the password." A voice says from behind me. I turn and my eyes widen when I see Albus Dumbledore standing there. "I was just out for a walk. May I ask who you are?" He says kindly. "Yes-Yes of course. I'm Hermione Granger. I am from the future. But I will not tell you more details until we are in your office. Is that alright?" I ask. He nods and says lemon drops to the gargoyle. It moves aside, and we walk up the stairs. He opens his office door, and we step inside. I sit down in the chair across from him. He gestures for me to start. I reach over and pet the little phoenix.

"I am Hermione Granger. I am seventeen and a half years old. I am from twenty five years in the past. I am here to make sure what happened in the future, does not happen again." I say. He looks at me unsure, and wary. I remember the letter. Duh! I pull the letter out of my bag and give it to him.

He takes a minute reading it and when he finishes looking at me he says, "Well. We need to deage you so you are fourteen again." He smiles. I breathe a sigh of relief. "Of course Professor. Do you mind if I use the dungeons for my potion sir?" I ask. He nods his answer, and I can tell he is wondering what house I was in. Well, maybe not, I just want to tell him. "Gryffindor sir, that was my house. I would like to keep it that way." I say. He nods and his eyes flicker to the Sorting Hat. God, really? He wants me to get sorted again? Fine. But I have to get into Gryffindor. I walk over to the hat and try to lace it on my head. Before it even touches my head it shouts, "Gryffindor!"

I look at the Headmaster knowingly and set the Sorting Hat back on it's stool. I then ask, "Headmaster. May I,er, leave? I need to make the potion." He nods and lets me go. I walk out the doors happy to leave.

It is so weird seeing him alive again. I think as I walk to the dungeons. I hear footsteps behind me, and I pull out my wand and turn to see Remus Lupin looking at me in confusion. He has sandy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and tan, scarred skin. His robes are worn, but not even close to as bad as his older self. "Who-who are you?" He asks.

"Hermione." I say. "Hermione Granger. I'm new. It's nice meeting you, but I really need to do something." I quickly add. He nods and walks off. Whew. That was close. Good thing I don't look anything like my younger-self.

* * *

Remus's POV

I walk out of the hospital wing and to the great hall. I see an older girl walking. She slowly turns around with her wand pointed. She must think she's in no danger so she lowers her wand. "Who-who are you?" I ask.

"Hermione," She says, "Hermione Granger. I'm new. It's nice meeting you, but I really need to do something." I nod slowly and walk off toward Hogsmeade. Full moon. I must be imagining this. She is just an imaginary person. I nod reassuringly to myself and walk out the doors. I turn to the correct spot and walk into the Three Broomsticks. I walk in and say hello to Madam Rosmerta. She smiles and waves. I sit down at the table where Sirius, James, and Peter are. They are my best friends. The just found what I was last summer and they still don't care. Sirius, the very arrogant, annoying, and downright rude one, has curly black hair that falls to his shoulders, and milky brown eyes. His skin is a milky white. He is a jerk to some people, but he is the most caring, kind, funny, and witty guy you'll ever meet.

James, my closest friend. Also arrogant, and rude, but he is just like Sirius. He is so kind, funny, and witty. He has jet black hair that never stays put. He has soft blue eyes, and square silver glasses. He has olive skin, and is one of the best people you're going to meet. And if you're friends with Sirius, you're friends with James. They are a pair.

Peter... he is shy, and quiet, but he can also be quite funny. He is a chubby boy, with brown hair, and brown eyes. All the girls fall at James' and Sirius' feet. No one falls for me anymore. I won't let them. I get to too scared of what they'll say if they knew about my lycanthropy. Plus, I could hurt them. No one has ever fallen at Peter's feet. They all think he's a loser.

"Oy, mate. What's wrong with you?" Sirius asks.

"I just-nothing. It was nothing." I reply worried he caught me, almost tell him. He didn't and neither did Peter. James did. He gives me "the look."

"Alright. So, how was last night?" Peter asks.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I walk into the dungeons and over to the closet. I pull out all the ingredients, bulstrode, dragon's eye, tea leaves, and horse dung. I put them aside, and conjure the water to boil. I drop in the horse dung, and stir once, twice, three times. I put the dragon's eye into it next and stir four and a half times. I then drop the bulstrode into it and stir six times. I finally drop four tea leaves into it, and stir nine times. I drop two more tea leaves into the violet potion and stir five more times. Clockwise, counter clockwise, clockwise, counter clockwise. I stop stirring and wait five minutes.

I pour the potion into a vial. I shake the vial thrice and then drink it. I can feel myself shrink. I feel my teeth grow a little and my hair get frizzier. I feel my arms shrink, and my body grow shorter. I put the vial down and make the supplies disappear. I then pull my bag closer to me and decide some butterbeer would be nice.

I walk into the Three Broomsticks and ask for a butterbeer. Madam Rosmerta nods and gives me a look that says, 'who are you?' "I'm new. My name is Hermione." I say. She nods and smiles warmly. "Well. I hope you enjoy Hogwarts. Here is your butterbeer." She says. I nod and mumble a thank you. I walk over to a seat and sit down. I stare outside and my thoughts drift to Harry.

* * *

Remus's POV

I see a very cute girl walk into the little shop, and get a butterbeer. "Oy, who is that?" Sirius asks. "No idea mate, but-" I cut myself off clutching my stomach. "Ow! Holy shit! Ow! Damn!" I yell. James, Peter, and Sirius look at me. "You okay mate?" James asks concerned. I shake my head violently and walk/run outside. James and Sirius follow me out. "Remus, are you okay?" Sirius asks... seriously. (No pun intended.) I shake my head again and clutch my stomach tighter. **_She is mine! Stupid humans! I want her! I need her!_** I hear Moony inside my head. "NO!" I yell forcefully and fall to the ground, still clutching my stomach. I am NOT going to hurt her.

_She doesn't deserve me. Besides, I don't even know her!_ **_Then get to know her, human. I will have her. She is my mate, and time is ticking!_** Moony yells inside of my head. "NOOOOO!" I yell again, this time from pain. Moony was clawing at my stomach.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I hear someone cursing loudly to my left and turn to see Remus running out the door. What I assume as James and Sirius, run out to help him. The other boy, chubbier, who I assume is Peter just sits there. "Git." I murmur under my breath. Remus clutches his stomach tighter and I can hear muffled calls. I look at the sun and see it's still on the east side. It's not the full moon... He yells again, and I just can't take it. I run outside and over to the three boys. "Is he okay?" I ask, worried, to one of the other boys. "Yeah. I think so. I think he ate something." One of them replies. I turn and see James Potter standing there. He is an exact replica of Harry except the eyes. Harry obviously had Lilly's eyes. "Alright. I just wanted to make sure. He didn't seem too good." I say.

"Yeah, I understand I just hope he's alright." Sirius says. I turn to look at him and widen my eyes. He looks so healthy, not to mention happy. He has curly smooth black hair, and his skin is so milky. He has a nice body, and even though his face is blank, I can see concern in his eyes. They are always his weak spot.

I nod at him and turn back to Remus. _Screw it._ I don't care if he bloody pukes on me! I need to see if he's alright. I walk slowly towards him and lean down on my knees.

"Hey. Are you alright?" I ask. He stops groaning and looks at me. He stops clutching his stomach and nods. "Yeah. I-I'm fine." He says. I let out a breath of relief and stand up. I hold a hand out toward him and he stands up. "I'm Hermione." I say, shaking his hands. "I'm R-R-Remus."He stutters out. He holds my hand a second longer than he should, I pull away with a blush. I turn to James and Sirius and shake their hands, "Hermione. Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you." I smile.

"James Potter. And this is my best friend Sirius Black. The boy in there is Peter Pettigrew. I feel the smile slowly fall off my face and I tense. _That bastard! That goddamn bastard! He does not deserve these people._ I nod and turn to walk away. "Are- Are you new?" Sirius asks from behind me. I turn back to him and nod, the smile plastered back on my face. They all nod, Remus with a small smile on his face. I then turn and walk back to the castle, butterbeer forgotten.

* * *

Remus's POV

As soon as the Hermione walks out of sight I turn to Sirius and James and say, "Okay. What the Hell was that? I was having a Moony attack, and she just walks up and stops it? What the fuck?" I look at them. They both look speechless. I sigh and turn to go back to the castle.

* * *

**A/N **

**Okay, so here is my new story. I really hope you guys like it. It's kinda been bothering me for a while... so I will probably update as much as I can. I am hoping to have chapters as long as this but... I'm not positive. Fingers crossed! R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, hopefully you guys are all still interested. I am also writing a Jasper/Hermione one... I hope you guys will give it a try. Also, I should be updating more as it is SUMMER time. So... yay! Anyway... enough of my stuff on with the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this crap. All belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling. Damn. :(**

**_Chapter two_**

**Hermione's POV**

When I get back to Hogwarts I walk into the great hall. I sit down at the bench and pull out the book Hogwarts A History. I turn to page three hundred and forty-two, as that was the page I was on, and start to read.

I don't know how long I read for, but I know it's a long time, as when I finally finish the book footsteps come up from behind me. "How did you do that?" A voice asks. I pull out my wand and point it before the question is asked. The boy raises his hand in surrender staring at my wand in fear.

"Sorry to upset you. But, I didn't mean to scare you." I immediately shove my wand in my back pocket again and apologize, "Sorry Remus, I just am not used to having people interrupt my reading. Nor do I like it. I am really so sorry. Now, what were you asking?"

**Remus's POV**

I sighs in relief and say, "I was wondering how you were able to stop that... nevermind. What were you reading?" What the hell am I thinking? I can't ask her that without her realizing I was a werewolf? Stupid! I mentally slap myself for my idiocy.

I see confusion flicker in her face, but then it's gone as soon as it came. "I was reading Hogwarts A History. How was the Three Broomsticks?" She asks sweetly. _God, she has such a beautiful voice... I just love her face, it's so innocent. Nothing scarred like me. Her lips are so plump and pretty, if only I could capture mine in hers- Wait! Where the fuck did that come from?_ I shake my head to clear my thoughts. Hermione looks at me expectantly, and I realize I've taken too long to answer.

"Oh, yeah. I had loads of fun at the..." _Shit_. I forgot the name. "Three Broomsticks?" She questions. I nod grimacing. "I-er- have to go... now. So-er-I'll-uh-see you around?" I realize that came out as more of a question. The boys are NEVER going to stop making fun of me for this. Lovely.

"Moony! Moony! Moony, Moony, Moony! Where are you!?" A voice echoes around the castle. For once, I am happy to hear Sirius' voice. Sirius, James, and Peter walk into the Great Hall, and I notice how Hermione's face darkens at Peter's, but lights up at Sirius's and James. Wow. Now I'll never have a chance. If she falls for Sirius I'm doomed. James is already smitten with Lilly so there's no chance he'll like her.

I sigh but no one seemed to notice. Sirius stalks up to Hermione and gets all in her face. She rolls her eyes at his idiocy._ Maybe, just maybe that's a good sign..._ I can't help but wonder.

"So, what house are you in beautiful?"

**Hermione's POV**

"So, what house are you in beautiful?" Sirius asks. I can't help but smile at how young and free he is. _Thirteen years of Azkaban really does kill you. I'm here to make sure that never happens._ I can't help but think of how much I've changed the future, just by being here._ James and Lilly might still be alive..._

"Gryffindor. My house is Gryffindor." I answer quickly. "Yes! Another lion! I am so happy you're not part of the snake cave. Those idiots are morons!" Sirius and James say at the same time. Remus rolled his eyes with a smile, and Peter just stands there gaping.

I chuckle and say, "You know, Slytherins aren't all that bad, I'm sure." Sirius rolls his eyes and says, "Uh uh. Slytherins are the devils from hell." I look at him in shock. "You cannot say that. As a matter of fact, I know some Slytherins. Well knew them..." I trail off not wanting to speak anymore. Draco, and Snape are both dead. Well, were dead... Blaise is/was still alive when I left but he was devastated after Draco's death. He went into a shocked induced coma. I sigh and focus on now. "My friends were Slytherins. They passed though..." I trail off again as Remus looks at me in horror. "Do-Do you know how?" He asks worried. I shrug. "Eh, it was around ten to twenty days ago, and they were killed by some people. It was horrible. But, you know. That's what happens." I say with a small smile. Draco died happy. I had just told him that Harry and I forgave him. I had given him a small kiss on the cheek, when Bella killed him. His own aunt! Bloody hell that woman was psycho._ I'm done thinking about this..._

I grab Remus's hand and pull them out of the Great Hall.

**Remus's POV**

_Wow. She lost two of her friends. That's just wrong... and people killed them? Who would do such a horrible thing?!_ Before I can think about this anymore Hermione grabs my hand, and leads me out of the Great Hall.

_Oh my god. She just not only touched me, but grabbed my hand._ I turn my head to Sirius, James, and Peter and motion for them to come along. They all follow me with wide eyes. No one had ever talked back to Sirius, and no one had ever touched me. Let alone grabbed my hand. I follow her out of the Great Hall, holding onto her hand with all I have. _She is so funny, smart, pretty, nice, oh god, she is so nice. But, she'll never like me after she finds out what I am._ She leads me to the lake, in a nice spot on the side. I sit down next to her and realize she is still holding my hand. I immediately drop my hand. **_Awkward..._** Moony says from inside my head.

Sirius sits on the other side of her, with James next to me. Peter just sits next to James awkwardly and Hermione starts to talk. "Well. This is really weird. Both times I have met you all, you are either suffering from a major stomach cramp, or I tell you about some of the people I've lost. Quite sad actually. So, what I am going to say is: Let's start from the beginning. I'm Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you all. Now, it's your turn." She says and I smile at her adorable bossiness. _What? Stupid werewolf..._

"Hello. I am Remus Lupin. What a pleasure to meet you." I say holding out my hand. She takes it and shakes it. I immediately feel my skin tingle where she touched it, she pulls away and looks to Sirius expectantly. "Hello. I am Sirius Black. Prince of Gryffindor. What a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He says and grabs her hand. He kisses her knuckles and she rolls her eyes. She then turns to James. "Hello there kind Miss. I am Sir James Potter. How very, very, nice it is to meet you." James says standing up and pulling out a fake sword. Sirius stands up as well and pulls out a 'sword'. They 'fight' for about twenty minutes making Hermione, Peter, and I laugh.

* * *

"Merlin... you two boys are so..." Hermione trails off, and I know she doesn't know a word to describe them. "Just... don't even try for a word."I say shrugging. She smiles at me and shrugs her shoulders. "Alright. Whatever you say."Then she turns to talk to Sirius. I can't help but smile at her. _**She is most definitely going to be part of the marauders.**_ Moony says. _But she can't be. It's only for boys._ I reply sighing. She looks at me worried. "Are you alright." She asks concerned.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine." I reply giving a small smile. I know she doesn't buy it, but she also doesn't push it. I'm glad. I am not about to tell her about my lycanthropy. Well... not yet goes back to talking to Sirius. She keeps rolling her eyes at Sirius' 'charm', and looks at James for help. "You guys no term starts in one week. Then I can see my Evans flower." James says sighing. I roll my eyes and look at Hermione. "He has been smitten with Lilly since first year. Lilly Evans, she is a very nice girl. She is funny, smart, oh she's brilliant-anyway, James has been "in love" forever pretty much. Well she hates his guts so..." Hermione chuckles and says, "I'll bet you anything I'm smarter than her." She says smugly.

I shake my head wide eyed and say, "No. No. No, no, no, no. No one is smarter than Lilly Evans. I promise you that." I say wondering how she could possibly think she is smarter than Lilly Evans. Boy is she wrong.

**Hermione's POV**

We finish talking soon enough and walk back into the castle. When we get in Dumbledore's waiting for me. "Ah, Miss Granger. Would you and Mister Lupin, Mister Potter, and Mister Black please accompany me to my office?" All of us chosen to go nod and follow Dumbledore to his office. He sits down in his chair and gestures for us to take a seat. We do. "This is about where the young and brilliant Hermione Granger came from. Now, I do not want you telling anyone this without mine, or Hermione's permission." He turns to me and says, "Hermione. Would you like to start?"

**A/N**

**Okay, so hopefully you guys will forgive me for my shit updating. I suck, I know. I really hope you guys like this story... I really need a beta, so if any of you are one, please tell me! I luv all you guys so... THANKS! Oh, and I know this was kind of short and a little stupid... I just am running out of inspiration for right now. By the way, just let me know if I'm moving too fast on this story. Thanks guys, your all the best! :)**

**-TEUID**


End file.
